Broken Angel
by Miss Blaine
Summary: A Seto and Joey angst filled one shot. Who really killed Gozuburo? Why is Joey so obsessed with Seto?


Broken Angel

**Authour's Note:** A Seto and Joey angst fic. Slight mention of yaoi. Also includes murder and rape (don't worry, it's not too graphic!) Oh, and it's also a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the charecters in it.

My beautiful angel, how I love you so.

That fateful day. Oh, how I remember it. When I first set my eyes on you, I was in awe. You were strong and graceful, silent and enigmatic...but most of all, you were beautiful. Dear Gods, how beautiful you were.

That first day of school, yes, it was then, that I saw you. I was standing at my locker, when you came walking down the corridor. I just happened to look up...and that's all it took. Just one look. One look at you, and I was mesmerized.

You looked absolutely divine, dressed in expensive slacks and a smart black shirt. You wore a long, flowing, dark blue trench coat, that matched your eyes.

Your tall slim frame moved gracefully, through the crowd. Although your presence was powerful and strong, you seemed to float, almost as if you were walking on a air.

I loved the way your chocolate brown hair, caught the sunlight, as you walked past the large windows. And I loved the way, your soft bangs framed your pretty face. Your skin was quite pale...but that only made you look, all the more beautiful.

You were a picture of lovliness, but your most striking feature were your eyes. They were cold as ice, but dark as a midnight blue sky. Oh, how I loved your eyes. And within them, there lived a malestrom of emotions. Even though your eyes were beautiful...they were also haunting. They say, that the eyes are the window to the soul, but yours...yours concealed a thousand secrets.

You ignored me, as you past by me, but then again, why should you speak to me? Why should a beautiful angel such as yourself, speak to a nobody like me? And that's what you were: A beautiful angel.

I watched you all day. Did you know that? And I wasn't the only one who watched you, everybody else did as well, though nobody watched you as intently, as I did. I saw the longing, in the eyes of all the girls...as well as half of the guys. Everybody wanted a piece of you. But you were oblivious to all the lust filled stares. It seemed as if you were living in a world of your own. A world full of angelic beauties such as yourself.

We were luckily in the same classes, and I spent every moment just gazing at you. You never really took part in the class. I don't think you were even listening to the teacher, but then again, why should you? Why should a wonderful deity, such as yourself, listen to a common teacher? Because, in my eyes, that's what you were: a deity, an angel, something wonderful and out of this world.

I liked it best, when you were reading. I loved watching your lovely eyes, drifting over the pages, darkening slightly, as if you were somehow reliving a past memory, by simply reading poetry. Gods, I even loved the way you held your book, with your slender fingers. I was captivated by the expression on your face, it was so peaceful and calm.

I was just about to look away, and get on with some work, when the sunlight filtered in, through the window, landing on you...and only you. And at the moment, oh Gods, I swear, you truly did look like an angel. All that was missing, was a halo. You seemed to radiate with elegance and charisma.

But beauty is only skin deep, I found that out soon enough. You may have been beautiful, but you were also cold and unforgiving.

I still remember the first few words, that you said to me. They were venomous and cruel. Inspite of your harsh words, I still couldn't help being drawn to your malevolent nature, and your enrapturing gaze.

Although you were bitter and conceited, I still saw you as something wonderful, something fascinating. You were like a drug for me. And with each deadly gaze that you sent my way, you increased my addiction.

You were deeply sought after, by many many people, but you remained unattainable. Your silence acted as a barricade, against the outside world. You were mysterious and aloof, and you kept to yourself, which made me, and everybody else, want you, all the more. I so desperately yearned for you.

Despite your fierce and dark exterior, I knew, that a small fire of hope still burned, deep within your icy heart. I wanted to be the one who saved you. I wanted you.

I knew your hate and anger ran deep, but I didn't know the reason for it...until I saw the bruises.

It was in Art Class, when I finally realised, what was being done to you. My gaze was on you, as you walked over to the sink, to wash the paint off, from your delicate hands. You rolled your sleeves up...and that's when I saw them...the bruises, scarring the soft pale skin, on your wrists.

It didn't take a genious, to figure out that you were being hurt, that you were being held down, against your will. And I should know these things, because...I've had the same experiences.

But thankfully, mine are over. I dealt with my problems. But you, my angel, you are still being hurt. You are still being violated.

No wonder, you're filled with such hate and resentment. My angel, you have been suffering all alone. You shouldn't have to go through such Hell.

After that class, I tried talking to you. I tried telling you, what I knew...but you wouldn't listen. You were angry, so very angry. You threatened me, numerous times...but I wouldn't leave you alone.

I wanted to help you. I so desperately wanted to help you.

There were times, when you took your rage out on me. You hit hard and fast. Normally, I would have fought back...but I figured that, this was something you had to do, before you could finally, come to terms, with the truth. It was a way for you to take out all your fustration and anger. And so I let you.

I brought out, many of your emotions. I guess, that inside you were just conflicted. You didn't know whether or not, you wanted to trust me. There were days, when you'd hate me. There were times, when we would laugh and talk, like old friends. There were even rare moments, when I would see your intricate woven mask of pretence slip...but only for a moment...because afterwards, you were always back to your normal self. Cold. Distant. Apathetic.

After weeks, of nearly begging you to tell me, you confessed everything. I guess the burden became to heavy for you to carry. And I also know, that you were relieved, that someone finally knew the truth. You were angry, for letting your Step Father do, all those terrible things to you. I tried to tell you, that it wasn't your fault, but you wouldn't listen. You were disgusted and ashamed with yourself. My poor angel, how I wanted to heal you. To make you forget about your pain and sorrow. I wanted to take you away, from all your suffering...

...but you refused my help. As each day passed, you started confiding in me, more and more. You told me about all the awful things, that he did to you. I sat and listened to you, in complete horror, as you told be about your nights at home. About what really went on, behind the closed doors of the Kaiba Mansion.

I knew I had to do something. Even if you didn't want my help, I had to stop this...for both our sakes. Knowing that you were being hurt, was tearing me apart inside. I had made up my mind to confront your Step Father, and put a stop to your pain - once and for all.

I don't know why I picked this particular night, to 'save' you. I was merely walking around the city, when I came across your Mansion. For some reason, I felt as if I had been drawn here, on this night, by forces unknown.

A small frightened kid opened the door, as soon as I knocked. I guess all the maids had gone home, eh? It was Mokuba, your sweet kid brother, he pulled me inside, before I could say anything.

"Please, he's hurting him...he's hurting him". Mokuba pointed up a dark staircase, looking scared and at the same time, kinda relieved.

I felt my anger rise as I realised what he meant. I quickly comforted your brother and told him to go into his room and stay there.

Taking the steps, two at the time, I came to your door. I knew it was the right door, because I could hear soft crying from the other side of it. Flinging it open, my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. You were lying on the bed, struggling and crying. And he was all over you...

That bastard. He was touching you. You were too good to be touched by him, and yet his hands were all over you, violating you, touching you in places, where a step father should _never_ touch his son.

All it took me was a few strides. A few strides was all it took, to smash my fist in his face. He fell off of you. You turned around and covered your face, as I beat the crap out of him. And I didn't blame you, for not wanting to look.

He may have been bigger then me, and stronger, but I had the edge. After spending years, fighting with gangs, I had the advantage. I pounded him, into a bloody mess. He was staggering now, begging for me to stop.

I didn't care though. He had hurt you. He shouldn't be given any mercy. I let my rage take over as he stumbled closer to the tall windows. Punch after punch, I felt it all building up, the hurt, the anger, the violation, until...

CRASH!

And just like that, I had pushed him out of the window. I heard him scream as he fell, I saw the look of shock upon your beautiful face, as he hit the ground. But I didn't care. I didn't _care. _It was over now. He was gone. Nothing would ever hurt you like that ever again.

And so, now I sit here. In this old, dark room, cradaling your slender body, in my arms. You do not speak, nor move...you just simply let me hold you. My sweet, sweet angel, in my eyes, you were nothing but perfect...but now, I see that I was deeply wrong. Your perfectness has vanished, your very being has been tainted, your heart has been left, cold and torn apart. I look down at you, and I realise that, not only are you a beautiful angel, but you're also a broken angel. My angel.

I run my hands softly, over your bruised and beaten body, healing your icy heart, and restoring your black soul, with my gentle caress. All the power and arrogance that you so blatently displayed in the past, has disapeared. You lie in my arms, beautiful yet broken...and somehow, I still love you. Somehow, I still want you. Somehow, someway, being this vunerable, makes you all the more beautiful...it makes you all the more precious.

Brushing away, the soft strands of your hair, from your hazy eyes. I lean my head down, and place a chaste kiss, on your forehead. You seem a little puzzled by my gesture. Haven't you figured it out yet, Seto?

"Joey?" I hear you whisper.

"It's okay, Seto." I say, softly. I lean back down, and give you a soft lingering kiss. I pull away, and you whimper, slightly.

I watch, as you start to cry, your chest rising and falling, with every breath. Such beautiful tears...from beautiful eyes. This is the first time, that I've seen you cry. This is the first time, that I've seen your beautifully cold and hard, mask slip away completely, and crash to the floor. And I have to admit, that your 'real' face, is even more beautiful...even when you're shedding tears.

_Especially, _when you're shedding tears.

In the past few days, I have seen so many of your emotions. I've seen your lovley smile, that lights up your face. I've seen your fury, which leaves your eyes, compelling with ferocity. I've seen your hate and your jealousy. But it's when you're sad, that you are the most beautiful. Your pretty face takes on a melachonic expression, and your eyes are filled with, nothing but woe and hopelessness. That's when you are the most beautiful.

Ah, my angel of saddness.

You look up at me. Your eyes are filled with ghosts, from your past. The very ghosts, that Im trying to free you from. I can feel the demons, that rage within your soul, and the terrifying nightmares that occupy your mind...I will save you, my angel. In time, I will set you free. I gently wipe away your tears, as you continue to gaze deep into my eyes.

"Do you love me?" I hear you ask.

"My broken angel, how I love you so". I reply.

The End. 

**Author's Note:** Heh heh, Joey was really out of charecter, wasn't he? Actually, I kinda liked the way, Joey's personality was portrayed. I wanted him to be infatuated with Seto, as well as being in love with him. I guess I kinda made Joey's personality a little darker, as he seemed to be pretty enthralled by Seto's emotions, especially his pain. Oh, and is "perfectness" even a word? I doubt it! Lol.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
